


PURPLE

by Falling_Rhayne



Series: Klance Drabbles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, I literally wrote this in under 30 minutes, Just so I can pass it in class, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet, Still lowkey proud of it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Rhayne/pseuds/Falling_Rhayne
Summary: Keith proposes to Lance in the most Keith-way possible.





	PURPLE

**Author's Note:**

> Non-dialogue short written in screenplay format.

**FADE IN:**

  
****INT. ROOM - NIGHT  
  
Dusk. The sound of soft rain. Fully dressed, KEITH, a man in his mid-twenties, lies on the bed, gazing up at the ceiling. After a moment, Keith gets up slowly, crosses to the dresser against the opposite wall, opens the top drawer, and looks inside.

Inside the drawer is a blue velvet ring box tied with a red lace ribbon. Keith reaches in to grab it.

The bedroom door clicks open and Keith immediately closes the drawer. LANCE, a Latino man with the same age as Keith, enters the room. Lance looks at Keith, who is pressing his back suspiciously against the dresser drawer, and raises his eyebrow. Keith smiles awkwardly and shrugs.

Lance leans to the left to get a glimpse at what Keith is hiding. Keith takes a step to the left to block Lance's view. Lance looks back at Keith and their gazes lock. A smug grin forms on Lance's face. Keith rolls his eyes and sighs.

Lance makes a dive for Keith, grabbing his waist and pushing him away from the drawer. Keith grabs a fistful of Lance's shirt and holds on, using the momentum to get them off balance. Lance, with his arms still around Keith's waist, stumbles backwards.

Keith lets go of Lance's shirt and plants his foot on the ground, steadying them both.  
Keith grabs hold of Lance's shoulders and pulls him up. Lance lets go of Keith's waist and stands up to his full height.

Keith, with his hands still on Lance's shoulders, pushes him back to sit down on the bed. Lance follows, laughing loudly, and sits down.

Keith lets go of Lance's shoulders and takes a deep breath. He turns towards the dresser, opens the drawer, and takes out the ring box.

As he turns, Lance catches sight of the box, and his eyes grow bigger. He looks at Keith, shaking his head. Keith stops in front of Lance, gets down on one knee, and opens the ring box. Lance inhales audibly.

Resting on a bed of purple velvet is a simple silver band.

Lance stares at the ring, then looks up at Keith. Keith smiles at him, shrugging. Lance laughs, tears forming in his eyes, and nods his head.

Keith pulls the ring out and slides it on Lance's finger. Lance looks at it for a moment, then stands up to hug Keith.

**FADE OUT**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I haven't been able to post so much because I'm currently going to film school. I'm busy with lots of stuff like writing screenplays and going to shoots. I don't even have time to sleep sometimes. But I really didn't want to stop posting stuff so I thought I'd drop this here.
> 
> This drabble was literally written 30 minutes before class. **I passed it in class.** What's funnier is that I had to _read it to the whole class_. It could have honestly gone worse, but this fic just made my Screenwriting teacher watch Voltron. He's on Season 1 Episode 4. He likes Shiro.
> 
> Anyways guys, you know where to find me! My **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/silvermistNight)** and **[Tumblr](http://falling-rhayne.tumblr.com/)** are all open to your messages! See y'all later!


End file.
